


Appreciation of the Sixth Eldest (A One Shot Story With Beel)

by RayneKruspe



Category: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorable, Battle, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Minor Violence, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: Life in the Devildom had been quite an eye-opening experience for the human exchange student. Ironically, unlike the other exchange student, she had no magic within her at all. With this in mind, the brothers were tasked by Lord Diavolo and Lucifer to ensure her safety from other demons who would deem a threat and attempt to consume her soul. One day, she was leaving class and was confronted by a group of three demons, each one with nefarious thoughts and intent to collect her soul for the taking. However, one of the brothers happened to be in the same area and come to her rescue.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Appreciation of the Sixth Eldest (A One Shot Story With Beel)

**Author's Note:**

> In my stories, I will write in the third person view and MC will be Rayne. If it pleases you, you can imagine your MC name in place of it. This is the only way I am familiar with writing. This is also my very first Obey Me! solo fan-fiction that is not a role play. I truly hope you all enjoy it! I even refrained from using too much description for MC to help give you a more imaginative appearance to tailor her to your MC if it suits you!
> 
> I also added my own little spin on the way the demons battle with other demons. I adore the dance battles, but I am curving it to be a bit more realistic in this sense.
> 
> Also, if there are any particular pairings or stories you wish to see with your MC, I can take requests if you'd like. I do enjoy writing and exploring each of the characters within this fandom. ^^

It had felt as if today's class had dragged on forever. The teacher's lecture was rather dry since the topic of today was the history of the Devildom. Despite this, Rayne made sure to pay close attention to every word and dedicated herself to writing down any notes that could be rather important. It was a subject she was hardly familiar with and she had learned quite a bit since she had begun her year. It was something of interest to her since everything she had learned about 'Hell' was shown in a different light in the human world. Even her interactions with the seven brothers, who she stayed within the House of Lamentation, had shown her this to be a fact. The new knowledge she obtained had caused her to see this world in an entirely new view.

Eventually, the class was over and Rayne had collected her school supplies and stuffed them into her bag. She knew she would have to read over everything to prep for the upcoming exam, which did cause her a bit of anxiety. Rayne was so absorbed in the class that she had failed to notice three sets of eyes glancing at her every so often. These eyes belonged to a few of the denizens of the Devildom and they were lesser demons. Once they watched her leave the classroom, their gazes met and with wicked grins, they all nodded to each other before standing and leaving the classroom behind her.

There was another student sitting down once the class was over. The rumbling of his stomach could be heard from afar. However, this was not something new to the students of the establishment that was known as the Royal Academy of Diavolo, RAD for short. The orange-haired man frowned as he placed a large hand over his grumbling stomach. There was no denying it, he was starving. Dry lectures such as this one did tend to make him rather hungry. Then again, just about anything made him hungry, it was as if his stomach was a black hole and this was something his brothers had always teased him about.

Beelzebub was his name and this demon, the sixth eldest of all the brothers, stood up after shoving his materials in his bag and made his way out of the classroom and made his destination the cafeteria. He figured a few dozen helpings of the food within the school would be enough to hold him over until he returned home and had a few snacks before dinner. The tall male walked through the hallways, he already knew what he wanted to eat and it had put a slight smile on his face, the curves of his mouth raising as he continued to rub his stomach in order to massage out the hunger pains he was feeling. 

After he turned a corner, his purple eyes set forward and he had noticed something odd. It was three of his classmates cornering someone. He shrugged it off, it was not his problem as he had current issues of his own that he needed to satisfy. Once he continued to walk past the three, he noticed in the corner of his eye a face that was all too familiar. This was enough to cause him to stop in his tracks and turn slightly. Sure enough, the face was of the human that had been staying with him and his brothers over the past few months, the exchange student named Rayne. His slight smile slowly dissipated and it turned into a frown. 

Beelzebub knew that he and his brothers were expected to keep the exchange student safe from the other demons, given she had no powers of her own to fend them off herself. He took a moment to glance around and noticed that his other brothers were not in sight and he had hoped they would be, he really wanted to get something to eat. When he had failed to see any of them within the vicinity, he turned to the three demons who were cornering her against the wall. They had failed to see him since their focus was on the human.

"If you dare scream, we will rip those pretty lips off your mouth and suck your soul from your gaping maw," one of the demons, who appeared to be the ring leader, spoke as he approached her, his hands were in his pocket and he had a wicked grin across his face. The other two were grinning as well. They had her cornered now and her soul would belong to them, they would split it three ways. "We will start with that pretty little head of yours and work our way down, taking turns, of course..." he spoke as he slowly pulled a hand from his pocket.

"Hey," a voice was heard from behind the demon who was speaking, Rayne's eyes, which were filled with horror as she stared up at the three demon's, looked past them. It was not hard to miss the tall frame of Beelzebub. Her heart was pounding within her chest as she watched, the three demons were obviously more powerful than her and she knew that even if she tried her best, she would not be able to fight even one of them off, nevermind three of them.

The ring leader frowned as he raised his head from the human, "hey, we had dibs on her first... she is ou..." he began to speak. Once he turned around and saw who it was, his sentence had cut off right away. Everybody knew that the brothers of the student council were looking over this particular human. They had hoped that their efforts of getting her alone would work to their advantage. They had no idea how wrong they were. The demon turned around towards the man towering over him. He could feel the sweat dripping down his brow. "Come on, there are three of us and one of him... we can take him," he spoke as confidently as he could. 

After hearing their boss's words, the two other demons turned towards him. Their eyes were glowing as each one took their demon forms. They had come so close to this moment, they would not give up their chance to eat such a pure soul.

Beelzebub did not say a word, his brows furrowed and he felt rather annoyed that his meal was being delayed. On the other hand, he would not allow the demons to bring harm to Rayne. Once the three demons took their demon forms, Beelzebub took his own demon form. Out of the sides of his head, black and spikey horns began to protrude outwards and nearly came together, but stopped once they were inches apart. Long black wings began to spout between his shoulder blades and elongated down towards his knees. Black tribal marks were seen forming over his built chest and they had a downward curve appearance. 

Rayne did not need an ounce of power to see and feel the energy emanating from Beelzebub's form. Her eyes widened as she watched and even the three demons felt apprehension. Even though they felt his power, they still persisted in attacking him. They had hoped that their numbers would trump his form. 

They had no idea how wrong they were. It had felt like a mere second to Rayne as in a flash, all three demons were knocked unconscious. They were bleeding from the nose and had earned a few bloody cuts over their bodies. There was a moment where they groaned in pain before they blacked out, laying on the floor in between the two who were left standing. 

Beelzebub slightly frowned as he turned towards Rayne. He could have easily killed them if he wished, but he had to hold back. He knew if Lucifer had gained word that he killed a few of the students, he would raise his ire and earn a lecture that would last at least three hours. This way, he was able to protect Rayne and refrain from such measures. "Are you okay?" he asked as he stepped over the bodies with little effort and approached her. He held his hands in front of his chest as his eyes quietly glanced over her to make sure she did not suffer any bruises or marks from the demons. That would be another lecture on its own.

Prompted by his question, Rayne looked up and slowly nodded. "I am fine, thanks to you Beel, thank you," she spoke and pulled her back away from the wall. A smile slowly appeared over her face as the danger passed and she was once again safe. This had been something that had been occurring rather often as of late and each time she was rendered helpless. It felt as if she had to rely on the brothers to keep her safe. It was a feeling she did not enjoy and she only could wish she could learn some sort of self-defense. As instructed by Lord Diavolo, this was her only means of self-defense against these demons who were more powerful than her.

A slight smile appeared over his face as he nodded, "I am glad to hear that," at that point, his stomach began to growl again and his hunger consumed him once again. His horns disappeared as well as his wings which left him in his human form. His lips turned into a frown as he placed a hand over his stomach. He would need to get something to eat quickly. Now that Rayne was safe, he would return to his mission towards the cafeteria.

She watched him quietly and had heard his stomach growl. "Hey, wait for a second," she spoke before he could turn away. Immediately, she pulled out her lunch box and began to open it. Her gaze was set onto the box while she unzipped it quickly. Beelzebub turned to face her for a moment, his eyes were set on the box as well as curiosity filled him completely. "You guys are always so quick to help me, the least I can do," she began to speak as she finally got her lunch box open, "is give you something in return," she then pulled out three wrapped packages from her lunchbox. Ever since she got to know Beelzebub and learned about his constant hunger, she always packed extra helpings of her lunch in case of an emergency. Now seemed a good time as ever to give him the burgers. "You can have mine as well, I am not very hungry," Rayne stated as she offered the three packages to Beel.

His purple eyes widened at the sight before him, she was offering him food. He could tell by the shape of the wraps that they were burgers. He wasted no time at all accepting them and unwrapping them quickly. In under a minute, all three burgers were consumed and he nearly ate the paper wrapping as well. "Mmm," he hummed approvingly as he closed his eyes and ate everything she had given him. It was not quite enough to put a stop to his hunger, but it curved some of his appetites until he made it to the cafeteria which put him in higher spirits. 

As he ate, Rayne could not help but smile as she watched him. This was nothing new to her and it made her happy that she could do something in return. It was the very least she could do to pay him back for protecting her from the demons. Even though Beel always had such an intimidating look in his appearance, she had found moments like this to be very endearing. "I am glad you like it," she said with a soft chuckle. She stepped over the bodies of the unconscious demons to stand by his side.

Beel nodded and smiled at her, "thank you, Rayne. I feel better now." He stated after swallowing the burgers. He took a moment to watch her, he wondered why she carried so much food with her, she had barely eaten anything, at least to his standards, and wondered why she would need three burgers. It did not really matter to him at that point. He then smiled a bit and turned towards the cafeteria. However, before he made his way down the hall, he turned to look at her once more. "Later on tonight, you can come to my room, I want to eat something with you." He nodded as he spoke in a matter of fact way. "Be careful when making your way back to the dorms, I will see you later," he added before he turned away and made his way towards the cafeteria.

For some reason, Rayne felt a bit of a light sensation after hearing him. Her chest tightened just slightly and she wondered why he wanted to share a meal with her in his room. Her cheeks slightly flushed as she turned away and left the hallway. Beel made his way to the cafeteria and Rayne made her way to the House of Lamentation, her head full of thoughts but her chest feeling light from what felt like a rather positive moment she had shared with Beel.

* * *

As the hours past by and evening had come across the Devildom, Rayne had kept herself busy within the library. She had all of her notes set out on the table and she had been studying them for the past hour or so. She had notes from today's class as well as some notes from the previous lessons over the past two weeks. There was a bit of a frown on her face as she placed her hand over her temple and propped her head up with her elbow on the table. She chewed on her lower lip slightly as she read over her rushed scrawls on the paper. Fortunately, she was able to read her own handwriting.

There was another sitting in the library. Satan had a book open and his eyes were lightly attending the words on the page, but after hearing yet another sigh from Rayne, he could not help but smile lightly. "Having trouble with your studies?" he inquired as his eyes rose from his book and towards Rayne. His legs were crossed as he casually leaned back against the couch.

"Well, it is not really that. There is just a lot of information here of the time frame. A thousand years may not seem like a lot to you guys, but for me, it is hard to keep up with," she admitted with a frown. What were a thousand years to a demon may as well have been five years for a human. The expanded time frame had given her a rather difficult time in keeping the events aligned in her mind.

Satan could not help himself from chuckling as he shut his book and laid it to the side. "Well, if you would like, I can help you go over some of it, maybe make it a little easier to follow." Satan had admired Rayne's academic standpoint as well as her dedicated studying habits. This alone had gained his curiosity and interest since he held knowledge above all else in this life. He stood up and walked towards the table and pulled up a seat next to her.

"Oh, well, thank you," she gave a bit of a nervous laugh as she handed over her notes and watched him read over them. He squinted over them as he attempted to read them. Rayne began to bite her lower lip as she came to the realization that her handwriting could be rather difficult to read by others. She glanced to the side for a moment and pulled out her textbook, wondering if it would be easier to use instead of her notes.

After reading over her notes, Satan slightly shook his head, "how can you even read this, it looks like bat scratches." He observed before turning his head towards her. He had a bit of a frown set upon his face. "There is no need for that, just listen. I have an easier way to break it down," he began to explain. This was one of his strongest subjects and he had the majority of the information memorized, he felt it would be easier to break it down in a way she would understand. "Feel free to take notes." He added as he sat back in his chair, waiting for her to set up her materials.

Rayne did not realize that this was going to turn into another lecture, but he had decided to go out of his way to help her out with the subject and she felt it would be rude to not accept his offer. She grabbed a sheet of paper and began to take more notes of the subject as he broke it down for her which made it easier for her to follow. At first, she followed his every word and made the necessary notes. However, as the lecture proceeded, Rayne could not help but think back on the events of earlier. Images of Beel standing in his demon form and making easy work of the demons that caused her problems played over and over in her head. She knew she should have been focusing on Satan's words, but she could not help but let her mind wander.

She thought back on the intimidating nature of his form and it contrasted with his usual personality. He usually showed a side of compassion and affection when it came to his brothers and was typically mild-mannered. He would usually be focused on food as well but even in those moments he seemed calm and even a but laid back. Once in his demon form, however, his appearance took an intimidating turn, much like the first impression she had gotten of him when she first met him. He had such a serious look upon his face and his lips had been set to a rather deep frown. If the demons had not been up to no good, she would have even felt a bit of sympathy for them to an extent. Something about this new side of him had caused her to feel something she did not quite understand. Was it admiration? Attraction? There was no true way of knowing.

"Hey! Are you even paying attention, Rayne?" Satan's voice had caused her to snap back to reality and she gently gasped, her sights set on him and her eyes readjusted as she looked at him. Satan had a bit of a scowl as it was rather obvious that her thoughts had wandered off instead of focusing on the subject at hand. "Do you really want my help or not?" He questioned as he crossed his arms and shifted in his seat, his turquoise eyes glared at her while they held an irked look within them.

"Sorry, Satan, I guess I am a little tired, and a bit hungry," she admitted. It was dinner time and she had forgone that for now in order to study as much as she could.

"Well, shall we stop here and continue after dinner?" he offered, his expression slightly softened but he still had a slightly stern look set upon his face. He watched as she shook her head and showed that she was ready to continue on. "Fine, but this time, pay attention," he stressed the last part before he shifted in his seat again and continued on from where he left off. 

Rayne sighed softly and returned to her notes. She tried to not think of Beel, but three minutes had barely gone by before she heard heavy footsteps headed there way. She glanced up from her notes for just a moment and saw Beel standing next to both her and Satan. Satan paused and turned to look at him. "Beel? What are you doing in the library, dinner just began," he eyed him suspiciously. This was not typical behavior on Beel's part and it had rather surprised Satan.

While he stood there, his purple gaze set upon Rayne and he received a rather curious expression from her in return. He did not respond to Satan's question nor did he bother to speak on why he was there. In one simple movement, he had managed to swipe her from her chair with his arms under her knees as well as around her back and under her arms. This had taken Rayne by surprise which caused her arms to wrap around his neck to which she could feel the strong muscles within his neck. Her eyes were wide and she was rendered speechless for the moment since it had caught her off guard. With her secured in his grip, Beel began to turn and walk out of the library.

" **OY**! Where are you going with Rayne, Beel?" Satan exclaimed, standing up from his chair and turning to face Beel. There was an obvious appearance of distaste and annoyance on his face as this was the second time he was interrupted. Beel did not respond to him or said a single word as Satan watching him abscond away with Rayne in his grasp. He placed his hand on his hip and shook his head, exhaling a bit of a sigh. Well, he supposed study time was over.

In the hallway, Beel silently carried Rayne. She finally found her voice and spoke to him, "hey, Beel, what's up? Where are we going?" She questioned him as she looked up into his face. He had a serious look on his face and his purple eyes stayed forward without sparing a single glance towards her. He was on a mission and he would see it to the end. Rayne parted her lips once more to speak, but then pressed them together, he had not answered her and she had a feeling he would not until they made it to their destination.

Once he stopped, she realized they were in front of his room. She turned her head back and observed him opening the door and carrying her through the doorway into his room. She glanced around and observed some of the details from the vastness of his rooms to the two beds he had within. The thing that had caught her attention the most was the spread of food he had on the floor, and it was a rather large spread. "Beel...?" she spoke again.

Without speaking, Beel sat her down in front of the spread and then he sat next to her and turned towards her. There was now a bit of a smile on his face. "I told you, I wanted to eat with you tonight. I did not see you in the dining hall and I know you did not eat lunch," he mentioned. He knew she did not eat lunch since she gave hers away to him. "So, I took some of the food and saved you some," he said as he gestured to the food before them. He had eaten quite a bit before he set this up, but as ever, he was always able to eat more. 

"Oh, wow, thank you, Beel," she said with a sincere tone. It was true she had studied throughout dinner and since she was so focused, she was going to blow it off until later. It had almost slipped her mind that he spoke of his desire to eat dinner with her in his room. She could not help but smile as she crossed her legs gently and grabbed a plate. "You really did not need to go through the troubles of setting this up, Beel," she spoke while filling up her plate. 

"I know," he stated, "but I wanted to, I felt bad that you did not have lunch, so I wanted to make sure you ate, you humans do not eat enough," he mentioned as he watched her for a moment. He had to restrain himself from grabbing all of the food and inhaling it so that she could grab what she wanted to eat. This in itself was quite the feat and was enough to cause pause within anyone who had known Beelzebub. Once she finished grabbing her share, he began to load up his plate and began to eat with his usual speed.

Rayne could not help but giggle as she watched him. As usual, she slowly ate her food and took her time. It had taken her a while to get used to the food here at the Devildom, as it was rather different from the food she was used to eating, but in time she had gained an acquired taste for some of the dishes. She ate quietly and found herself rather enjoying Beel's company. She glanced to the side and watched him as he ate, he moved quickly and was almost like a vacuum cleaner when it came to the food. After she swallowed a bite of food, she could not help but giggle at him as she watched him. There was something innocent and endearing in the way he presented himself. 

After swallowing several mouthfuls of food, Beel heard the giggle coming from Rayne. He glanced to the side and watched her for a moment. He could not help but think back at how scared she looked when those irritating demons had her cornered against the wall. He then frowned at the idea of her getting hurt, that was something he found himself not wanting to happen. For that moment, he had taken a bit of a pause on his meal just to watch her. His purple eyes set on her figure as he quietly began to think to himself. 

She noticed that he had stopped eating and saw as he was watching her. Rayne put her fork down and turned her attention towards Beel and tilted her head, "is something wrong, Beel? You stopped eating," she spoke. She held concern in her eyes. For a moment, she thought he might have felt sick for a moment.

Beel's eyes slightly lit up as he smiled at her. It was good to see that she was okay and unharmed and it made him feel rather happy. He shook his head when she asked if something was wrong and in one fell swoop, he wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to lift her up and place her onto his lap. It was rather easy since she was so light and he was rather strong. 

"Wah! Ah, okay then," she replied, the surprise had once more come across her face from the sudden action, but she did not fight against it. She felt his big strong arms wrap around her from the back and his chin settled slightly against the top of her head. She could not help but blush from the sudden affection but she found herself snuggling her back against his chest regardless. 

"No, nothing is wrong, I am just glad you are okay," he finally admitted. There was a smile over his lips as he took the moment to enjoy their close affection. He could smell the light scent of lilacs in her hair from whatever shampoo she used and he could not help but to inhale deeply to capture the smell from deep within. "Rayne," he then spoke her name once he softly exhaled. His eyes focused forward as he stared past the food that was placed in front of them.

Rayne sat in place, she felt a certain comfort within the intimate moment and she did not want it to end. "Yes, Beel?" she asked him, her head slightly tilting back which caused her head to press against his neck and his chin settled over her forehead. 

Beel adjusted his head slightly and pulled back so he was able to look down into her face and focus on her eyes, he had always found the way they shimmered to be rather beautiful. "If you are ever in trouble again, just call for me, okay? I will keep you safe," he said, the serious look was back into his eyes while he stared into her eyes.

She felt a bit surprised by his comment and it made her cheeks to turn a darker shade of red and she looked forward, in which he responded by lightly placing his chin over the top of her head once more. "Okay, Beel, I will, thank you," she smiled weakly as her heart thumped into her chest. She took a moment of silence to appreciate his sentiment and they both sat and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Good," he replied and at this point, he proceeded to eat but kept her snuggled up against him in the meantime. He even ate a little slower in order to make sure he was not dropping any crumbs or bits of food onto her. Rayne even continued to eat her meal as well, enjoying the moment she was spending with him. She felt the warmth of his body against her back and his arms were against her side despite reaching around her to eat her food. With their proximity, she was even able to feel the muscles he possessed. For someone who ate so much, it was still so hard to believe how built Beelzebub was. A gentle smile crawled against her face and they enjoyed their meal in such a silent affection.

This was something she would have to make sure Mammon never heard about, for she knew she would never hear the end of it.


End file.
